102515-Almost Time
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 23:33 -- CC: Okay, so uhh, huge issue CC: Buzz CC: Hey SO: T.T . o O ( What? ) CC: Scarlet again SO: T.T . o O ( Is it alright ) SO: T.T . o O ( oh? ) CC: Blocking her may not be enough CC: You did say not to get the program on Serios' devices yet CC: And she CC: Capitalized on it CC: Now that he doesn't have Aaisha's orders not to cull CC: That letter buzziness came back to sting me CC: And she up and jumped in the way CC: Granting a "stay of execution" so that "her imperial perfection" can decide my fate CC: She also tried to have my new ship taken away CC: Talked that down CC: But I think he's gonna take me for a prisoner SO: T.T . o O ( Oh GodOS ) CC: Not happening, to say the least CC: I don't wanna comb to blows with him, and I sure don't want to meet Scarlet face to face just yet CC: Well, I do CC: But I understand I'm not ready yet SO: T.T . o O ( You'll have to escape him. ) CC: For sure CC: I wasp thinking of dumping him on the roadside when we get back further inland CC: Well, out of the mountains at least SO: T.T . o O ( That might work. ) CC: It'll piss him off really good CC: And I think she can see us the way you can SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. You'll have to deal with him. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I wouldn't be surprised. She's more nosy than I am. ) CC: So even leaving him, he could show up at my hive if she wanted CC: Luckily I have a veritable bee army surrounding it SO: T.T . o O ( Well, I can attempt to make your entry before he is able to get to you. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Perhaps if you are Aaisha's server? ) CC: Server? CC: You mean take his job? SO: T.T . o O ( No... ) CC: Sorry CC: It wasp a joke CC: But what does server mean? CC: In this context, at least SO: T.T . o O ( In the game, it is the one who assists them with Entry. ) CC: ... CC: ...so it's finally upon us SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) CC: Oh fuck CC: How long? CC: I don't think we're ready yet SO: T.T . o O ( It looks like Aaisha's meteor comes for her hive tomorrow evening. ) CC: ... CC: What do I do? SO: T.T . o O ( When you get back to your hive, there is a box there. One of the discs in the box says "SERVER" on it. Install it in your husktop. ) CC: Like the discs I got from the Engineer? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. That you gave to Carayx. ) CC: Yeah CC: She's delivering them now CC: But she'll be fighting Merrow, will there be time? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) CC: And the other players still need to be brought into the fold SO: T.T . o O ( Time is running out. ) SO: T.T . o O ( You had better figure out who your Server player will be, as well. ) CC: Not just me CC: Everyone does CC: Did you tell them that yet? SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I have been dealing with an issue. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Liskar decided it would be a great idea ) SO: T.T . o O ( to rub the love letter issue in my face again. ) CC: Again? SO: T.T . o O ( I am afraid it caused me more than a little emotional distress. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) CC: And I don't think she meant to CC: She wasp contracted to help write the letter CC: And things were too hectic for me to think to call it off SO: T.T . o O ( Regardless ) SO: T.T . o O ( IT was not what I needed to deal with right now. ) CC: Sorry about that CC: Well, can you help me with informing everyone? CC: We need some kind of coordination here SO: T.T . o O ( I'm sure you can handle it. I gave you a list after all. ) CC: Yeah, I'll do my best CC: so what, I should ahve everyone return to their hives? CC: Doomsday prep? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. Start warning them. ) CC: I'm on it SO: T.T . o O ( How is he doing? ) CC: Serios? SO: T.T . o O ( Who else? ) CC: Well CC: I think CC: Aside from the obvious CC: I'm trying to avoid striking up a conversation CC: All talks lead to Scarlet CC: Plus that whole, "he wants me executed" thing SO: T.T . o O ( He's... healthy though? Eating? ) CC: I haven't been monitoring him that closely CC: I beelieve so SO: T.T . o O ( All right. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Once he's entered the medium we'll try and break Scarlet's control over him. ) CC: Of course CC: The game may be coming soon CC: But at least he'll be free just as quicly SO: T.T . o O ( And, hopefully, once free, your most powerful ally against her ) SO: T.T . o O ( As he can cut the bonds she makes. ) CC: Really? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) CC: I guess that makes sense why she nabbed him first SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. If you knew someone could stop you, wouldn't they be your first target? ) CC: True CC: so how do the Server things work? CC: And is time up for the humans too? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. Soon. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Basically, once you install the game, And Aaisha installs hers, you'll be able to see into her Hive. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Then you'll render assistance so she can enter. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I'm going to go rest. My heart aches for him. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 00:45 -- Category:Libby Category:Nyarla